


The Silent Lavender

by wons



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, New tag: incomplete af, Romance, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wons/pseuds/wons
Summary: Is it possible for him to ignore the weed like desires that has manifested over time, or will he lose control as jealousy takes over?





	1. Burning of Coal

The young man spoke words only of truth, because at this moment, the one before him was the woman he thought was beyond his reach.

With tender eyes, he asks his lover that he loves so much, ‘‘Why are you so mesmerizing?’’

The empty room that was emitting only darkness didn’t stop the man from devouring her appearance. The sweet smell of lavender that was dominating the air only helped to lure them further in. Taking the situation to its advantage, the man takes her hand in his and starts to kiss the fingertips of his dear one. After kissing them one by one, he arrives at his destination; the ring finger. The man now gazes lustfully down at the one that is his and takes her finger between his lips. Carefully, as if her finger might break, he slips it into his mouth and slowly takes it out revealing a ring that shines brightly warming his heart.

The woman beneath with eyes full of desire and lips agape started to pant as the one hovering over her started to leave trail of kisses up her wrist and down to her neck.

‘‘Tell me your mine.’’ He breathes out between the kisses.

Barely keeping up with him as he started to suck sweet marks on her, she could only let out incomprehensible voices.

‘‘Mine.’’ He says again.

Their voices got louder as their movements intensified.

‘‘Yours.’’ She managed to shake out.

The air in the room now heavy caused by their rapid breathing, their bodies soaked in sweat as they worked their way faster and saliva covered every sweet spot on her body – the longing of his finally came true.

‘‘Y-Yoosung~’’ she cries out – a melody beyond his imagination.

He breathes harder because it’s so vivid, and whispers the name that’s been occupying his existence for years.

Slowly but steadily the echoes of their lovemaking start to drift away. His expression utterly confused and horrid as he realizes the absence of her touch.

The voice comes back calling his name, ‘‘Yoosung? Yoosung!’’

Furrowing his brows, he suddenly snaps his eyes open as he feels a cold hand on his bare shoulder.

‘‘Yoosung, are you alright?’’ the kind voice speaks as her before cold touch is getting warmer.

He looks up and sees the possessor of his mind and soul. He is captivated by her angelic looks as the sun burns her almost bare skin and as the waterdrops that are falling from her hair makes their way down her smooth and silky skin.

‘‘It looked as if you were having a nightmare. I think you called my name?’’

Realizing what just happened, he praised himself for deciding to lay on his stomach. Whatever arousal might be pointing out on the front won’t be visible to others.

She continued showing her concerns, ‘‘And now your cheeks look bloodshot! Are you feeling well? Should I gather others?’’

Yoosung smiles brightly as he always does, ‘‘No, I’m fine. I must be feeling a bit tired, the sun is warm and all, you know?’’

She looks a bit doubtful but smiles again, ‘‘Okay, if you say so. I’ll go get you a drink. Stay put!’’ and then she walks away to the far away bar.

Sighing Yoosung looks around his surrounding and after seeing no one is looking his way he gets up. Hurrying to the nearest shower stall he lets the cold water fall down his body. This should be enough to calm him down he thinks as he looks under his abdomen. He runs a hand through his hair and growls with frustration, ‘‘This shouldn’t be going on.’’

Meanwhile, the one who is the cause of Yoosung’s frustration was coming back with a cold beverage and on her way, she encounters Jumin.

Jumin had a towel wrapped around his hip and his wet hair was slicked back with a few strands landing over his eyes. He stood before her with a smirk.

With a grin of her own she asked, ‘‘Had fun swimming, honey?’’

‘‘Not without you.’’ He pouts.

Letting out a shy laugh she assured him that she’ll be right by his side soon. Changing the topic, she continues, ‘‘I was on my way to Yoosung. He seems tired these days. I suppose his studies is really getting to him.’’

Jumin pondered for a while, ‘‘I haven’t noticed anything like that at work… but he does seem to speak a bit harsher as the days go on.’’

‘‘Harsher?’’

Both give each other confused looks and Jumin continues, ‘‘I can’t pinpoint it, but he’s slightly different from his usual cheerful self. But if he does his work then there’s no problem, I reckon?’’

With a teasing smile she jokes with him, ‘‘What if he’s rebelling against you because you give him too much work?’’

Jumin rubs his chin and thinks about the past weeks, ‘‘I don’t… think so.’’

Her giggling causes his serious face to soften and both share a loving moment.

Yoosung who had been observing them for a while starts to walk toward them. Each step he takes, reminds him of his jealousy that he desperately wants to get rid of. Upon standing in front of them he looks at MC, not giving any glance to the man next to her. She automatically smiles at him, the kind smile that she shows everyone. Each time he sees that smile it makes his heart bleed, because he has witnessed smiles far greater than this directed, not at him, but at Jumin.

She hands Yoosung his drink and then she takes notice on his body that he had yet to dry. Taking the towel that was wrapped around her waist, she covers his shoulder with it.

‘‘Yoosung, even if it’s summer you should be careful to not catch a cold. We don’t want you getting sick now, okay?’’

Jumin nods in agreement.

Troubled by the situation Yoosung clicks his tongue which causes those two in his view to raise their eyebrows. He has never been like this, because his jealousy has always been in check. But because he is human and because he hasn’t settled his feelings, sometimes even he can’t control his actions.

He always wonders if she is aware of what she does to him? One second she’s showering him in kindness and love but the other, she is in another man’s arm giving him more love and kindness ever given to him.

Just like Rika.

To Yoosung Rika was someone he admired dearly and wished to keep to himself until he found someone as beautiful and admirable as her. When he did find that special one, unfortunately she already had given her heart to someone else.

Breaking his thoughts and the heavy atmosphere, Seven jumped on Yoosung in with his red trousers that that several peach emoji on them.

‘‘Aw man!’’ Seven cries out standing beside Yoosung, ‘‘It’s no fun jumping on you now that you’re so tall.’’

‘‘Of course!’’ MC joined in, ‘‘Yoosung is stressed as it is, so you shouldn’t tease him like before.’’

‘‘Why am I the only one getting scolded?’’ Seven takes MC’s hand in his and swirls her around, ‘‘What about you, my little partner in crime?’’

Taking her hand out from his, she stands straight looking proud, ‘‘Me? I have matured.’’

Yoosung observed every expression, every gesture, every tone – everything. While intensely looking over at MC, he feels someone’s eyes on him. Looking up he sees those eyes belong to Jumin. His eyes felt icy cold and looked almost threatening as if he knew about Yoosung’s most desperate wish. Yoosung felt pressure under his gaze but he had no intention to lose this fight so he stared right back.

Jumin pulled MC to him by slipping his hand on her waist. Yoosung breaks their eye contact and looks at her waist that had someone else hand laying there. Yoosung clenches his jaw and swears to break that hand… only if he had the courage.

Jumin’s eyes moved over to Seven, ‘‘No one in this world is allowed to scold my lady.’’ Shifting his eyes to the one he’s holding tightly he continues in a whisper but loud enough for others to hear, ‘‘I’m the only one who can scold her, and that is specifically during our sweet private time.’’

Getting the hint of what he meant, Seven rolled his eyes. MC gasped and then hit Jumin playfully on the chest, but she looked truly happy.

Yoosung, on the other hand wanted to run away. He wanted to take his lover from all this, but his lover was already trapped as the main character in where he was just a secondary character. Just like those Korean dramas that he watched where the second lead had no chance despite being the worthiest of them all. Therefore, he sometimes wished everyone but him and MC to disappear so the only one she could look up to would be him.

‘‘Yeah, yeah. We know you both are deeply in love even after 2 years,’’ said Seven waving his hands, ‘‘but what’s the occasion to invite us to this luxurious private beach?’’

Jumin and MC looked at each other and blushed. MC then called Zen and Jaehee so that everyone was gathered.

All the attention was on the couple and even Yoosung could not help but wonder what they wanted to say.

The couple held their hand that had their engagement ring and with a shy smile they both said, ‘‘We’re getting married next month!’’

Blood drenched from Yoosung’s face and he almost dropped the glass he has been holding for a while. Other showered them with all kind of comments such as,

‘‘Argh, I thought Elly did have chance!’’ Seven cries playfully.

Jumin sighed, ‘‘Her name is Elizabeth 3rd and she’s just an animal, my soulmate is here with me.’’

Zen added a comment of his own, ‘‘About time, jerk. You’ve been making MC wait for too long’’

Jumin eyes Zen, ‘‘I’ve been wanting to marry her the moment I saw her, but it was her decision.’’

Zen suddenly changed his claim, ‘‘Then very smart of her. Who would want to marry right off the bat?’’

Jaehee less hectic than others say, ‘‘I’m happy for you both, but it’s still hard to believe that he has changed hmm.’’

MC laughs at their ridiculous comments but it is obvious that every word is filled with affection.

All three of them congratulate them sincerely and properly this time. Yoosung is the only one who’s been silent. Noticing that everyone shifted their attention to him, he managed to force his perfectly practiced fake smile.

‘‘… C-Congrats.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got fascinated with the concept of Yandere because so far I've just encountered Tsunderes (in Kdramas and so... but I think that dude was a Yandere in Age Of Youth ugh. Gotta research more... I think Yoosung has a BE with Yandere concept therefore I thought he would be the perfect candidate :D I haven't played his BE yet, so no spoilers :)


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soju (소주): Popular Korean liquor.  
> Hyung (형): Males to older males.  
> Noona (누나): Males to older females.

The sun was bright and blinding, causing their shadows to create a dance of their own. Sunrays proved to act as the perfect spotlight for the joyful couple. Giggles and chuckles provided additional melody making it their own special song. Counting all that, one might even say there were tiny hearts flying around as their lovely cat tried to collect them.

Between the dancing and swinging there were a few arguments, a few snickers and a few eyerolls but still, the love displayed was still the same as ever. His hand on her waist and her hand on his shoulder was a move they’ve mastered since long, even the free hands stayed intertwined together just as natural as their smiles. But the hard part was focusing on the steps while also focusing on each other.

Soon to be Mrs. Han says with playful sarcasm to her Mr. Han, ‘‘And you’re supposed to be the teacher?’’

Picking up her playfulness he responds, ‘‘If you want me to be focused, you need to stop being so enchanting.’’

‘‘You…!’’ she wants to scold her fiancé but loses to his now pouting face, so instead, smiling she leans forward and raises herself with the help of her toes and gives him a quick kiss on the lips, ‘‘You are so cheesy.’’

Smiling and giving back her a longer kiss, he declares, ‘‘Only for you, my lady.’’

\-   ~   -

Zen sighed and massaged his temple, ‘‘Why did I get stuck in this?’’

He looked around the little soju restaurant which had a humble number of people. Everyone was drinking, but no one was whining and crying as much as the little lad he had to look over.

‘‘Hyunggggggg~’’ is what Yoosung kept saying between his other mumbles that Zen couldn't understand.

Giving up, Zen places his chin on his palm and leans down to figure out why Yoosung is behaving like this. Zen remembers the only times he has been like this is when:

One – He is troubled.

Two – He is sad.

Three – He is troubled _and_ sad.

‘‘Zen,’’ Yoosung talked a bit more clearly now, ‘‘why is life so unfair to me?’’ drinking all of his soju he continued, ‘‘Why has life been nothing but mean to me, huh? Why??’’

Zen sighed once again, which felt like his thousandth sigh, ‘‘After ignoring the RFA for about 2 weeks, you call me now of all times to take care of your drunken self, huh?’’

Yoosung didn’t answer but kept drinking one shot after another. He encouraged Zen to join him and at first Zen refused, but in the end he gave up and started drinking as well.

Soon enough the evening was coming to an end and both of them were drunk.

‘‘Don’t tell me,’’ Zen raised his glass and looked at Yoosung, ‘‘you still like her?’’ knowing he hit the nail right on the head, he gulped down the smooth and clear beverage.

Yoosung had sobered a bit at the mention of his long-lasting love, but didn’t reply to Zen’s question because the answer was clear.

He took out his phone to look at the picture he personally took of his love. It was about two years ago when he was going to confess his undying love. He started to remember how that day it was snowing and was the coldest day of the year. MC didn’t bring her mittens and she failed to warm her hands so he insisted to hold hands with her.

_‘‘Yoosung, it’s alright! We’re near the café anyway.’’_

_‘‘No way, Noona! I don’t want your hands to feel cold even for 2 seconds so listen to me, okay?’’_

Yoosung smiled remembering how he used to be so formal with her and called her coordinator all the time. But at some point, switched to call her Noona until he dropped that formality too. A lot has changed now and they’re much closer… yet there’s this wall he can’t cross.

It’s all because of this one person, Yoosung muttered to himself. If it weren’t for him, everything would be alright; life wouldn’t be this unfair.

Jumin took his princess and with that all his happiness.

‘‘Jumin.’’ Yoosung let out with bitterness in his tone.

Zen noticed it and looked at Yoosung. Showing empathy at most he uttered, ‘‘You should put a stop to this, Yoosung. There’s no need for a third person when two people are in love.’’

Yoosung paid two cents to Zen but then started to think about what he said. He got up abruptly and started to walk out.

Surprised by Yoosung’s sudden change Zen started to yell and ask him where he’s headed, ‘‘Hey! Are you going to leave me like this? Who is supposed to pay? Me?! Gosh…’’

Yoosung didn’t look back even once and found a cab. He relaxed and told the driver to take him to the one place he had in mind.

\-   ~   -

‘‘Seriously!’’ Jumin says with an annoyed expression as he wears his coat, ‘‘I told them not to give me more work than I already have, especially this month, but still, Father had to get involved in new business and throw some work at me.’’

MC stepped forward to fix his tie and softly told him to take it easy, ‘‘You said you’ll be back in an hour, right? Don’t stress, I’ll be waiting patiently for my hardworking fiancé.’’

Jumin softened his expression and smiled, ‘‘As an apology I’ll bring you a special something.’’

She pretended to think, even though she knew he would probably bring her favorite dessert as he’s always been doing, ‘‘Ok, Mr. Han! I’ll wait for that special something, and special you too!’’

As they were getting ready to say goodbye, strange noises started to come from the outside.

‘‘Let me in!’’ a bright and low voice called out repeatedly.

The security asked the person to calm down so that they can ask Jumin, but the commotion wouldn’t end so Jumin himself got to the door and opened it.

‘‘Yoosung?’’ MC called out stepping forward as she saw the young blond stumble toward her and hug her unexpectedly.

She kept her calm but annoyance was back on Jumin’s face.

Yoosung tightened his grip on her and nuzzled her neck, ‘‘Mmm…’’

Needless to say, Jumin was ready to throw Yoosung across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Juju activated? haha. Buildup is important and I think I'm good at that but I'm bad at angst, I want my faves to be happy all the time heh... Thanks for the kudos! I'm honestly so surprised! I hope to keep the story interesting. Feedback is appreciated ~  
> 


	3. A Little Urgency

The security guards were peeking in as Yoosung began his event. He moved his hands from her shoulder to her waist and drew her closer. The one held was flustered and shocked by the sudden attack from him. Jumin, on the other hand, had recovered from his shock and was ready for action. He grabbed Yoosung’s hoodie and dragged him away from his love, but his love let out a yelp because in the process she was also dragged along with Yoosung since his grip was still as strong as ever.

The two security guards involuntary rushed forward and offered their help, to which Jumin agreed to but MC dismissed them saying they’ll handle it on their own.

She softly patted Yoosung’s shoulder, ‘‘Yoosung, we should go inside.’’

Yoosung complied and let go of his tight grip around her waist, but he still held her shoulder with his right arm as she supported him toward the living room. During the way to the couch, she cast a glanced toward Jumin and he was following as well. Jumin looked back at her and they shared a soundless conversation. MC pleaded Jumin to keep his calm and understand, and thus he sighed and nodded his head.

The young ones sat down on the couch as Jumin came back from the kitchen with a glass of water. He offered Yoosung the glass, but Yoosung refused to even acknowledge it in front of him.

Instead, MC took it gently from Jumin and requested Yoosung to drink even just a bit, ‘‘Here’s some water, Yoosung.’’

For the first time since he entered the house he looked up, first at her hand that held the glass and then at her and her worrisome eyes. He leaned forward ever so slightly and was about to say something, until Jumin interrupted him.

Jumin said with a displeased face though with worry in his voice, ‘‘You reek of alcohol. Did something happen?’’

Yoosung sloughed off the question and tilted his head to avoid Jumin. This made both Jumin and MC raise their eyebrows in confusion.

Because Yoosung wasn’t holding MC anymore, she took the chance to walk toward Jumin. As she stood up to go, Yoosung grabbed her wrist in an attempt to stop her. She looked down at Yoosung who was looking at her with his tired puppy eyes. She smiled and then assured him she’ll be back soon. She placed the glass of water in his hand and procced to walk toward Jumin.

‘‘Yoosung seems quite troubled.’’ She whispered to Jumin and he agreed. She continued whispering and looked at Yoosung who was looking the other way drinking his water, ‘‘He looks almost heartbroken… He showed out of nowhere after basically not talking to any of us since the trip, I’m worried.’’

‘‘Yes, indeed it’s odd for him to do so. Something must be bothering him.’’ Jumin took hold of her hands, ‘‘But I’m bothered as well, as he seems to want to stay here just as I was about to leave. I should cancel the meeting.’’

In response she crosses her arms, ‘‘No, you shouldn’t. If father-in-law has assigned you to it, then it must be important. You know that he would never give you extra work knowing our wedding is soon, right? Go finish your work and don’t worry, this is Yoosung after all.’’

‘‘He’s not the same Yoosung from some years ago,’’ Jumin argued, ‘‘He has changed quite a bit, this kid.’’

MC smiled at the thought of Jumin being jealous of Yoosung of all people, ‘‘He’s like a kid to me, Jumin. The man in front of me is you.’’

Jumin huffed a smile, and then sighed knowing he could never win against his queen.

They both walked to the hallway and said their goodbyes. Before walking out the door Jumin said, ‘‘Oh and I’m sorry but now I won’t be able to buy you your surprise.’’

She laughed and nodded, ‘‘Ok! Good luck, honey. I’ll be waiting.’’

Yoosung who had been listening since the beginning scoffs to himself. One thought after another goes through his head but the main one is that he would make her so much happier than Jumin. The love he sees between them is so disgusting to him that he shuts his eyes. He knows by all his heart that she would be so much happier with him than this corporate heir. He knows that but-

She sits next to him and calls his name. He doesn’t respond. He leans forward to put his empty glass on the table and then puts his weight on his legs and stares at the floor.

He’s afraid he’ll do something to her, afraid that the alcohol will take over, or something even more dangerous; afraid that his secret desires will be transparent.

The one he is concerned about doesn’t show any fear. Instead she touches his back and starts to stroke it gently. She doesn’t say a word, and he’s quiet as well.

A couple of minutes pass by and they don’t move. The one to move and to check on the two is Elizabeth 3rd. She walks along the lines and gets close to Yoosung to stroke his leg briefly, then she searches for his eyes. After getting to response, she goes back to her favorite spot in another room where the view of the city is beautiful with its night lights sparkling and moving along the road as the cars never stop traveling.

‘‘Yoosung,’’ MC speaks breaking the silence, ‘‘Do you want to talk about it?’’

Contemplating whether it was wise to tell her the truth, he starts in a low voice, ‘‘It’s about a girl.’’

She encouraged him to continue and Yoosung spoke with more confidence, ‘‘I think about her every second of the day, and I never get tired. It’s been so long but I haven’t gotten tired of her.’’

Yoosung shifts to look at the one he is talking about, but seeing her face it’s clear she has no idea who Yoosung is referring to.

‘‘I used to be happy and excited, hearing her voice made my heart melt but now the same voice, name and face; everything about her pains me.’’

The woman in front of him listened sincerely, hoping to take away his pain. But all it did was add more fuel. He took his trembling hands and held her little ones, ‘‘I tried to be my best so that she would be safe and happy, but I must have been late as she seems to have slipped through my hands.’’

‘‘I’m sorry to hear that, Yoosung.’’ She didn’t say anything more and just held his hands firmly. Her eyes showed she was afraid to say too much or say something that could be interpreted wrong by this young man who’s experiencing his first heartbreak.

Yoosung was glad that she didn’t inspect any further but also irritated as to why she didn’t meddle in more. He felt she had distanced herself from him more each day since she got together with Jumin. His tired state didn’t allow him to think in different perspectives, but only in one that was his.

He squeezed her hands to see if she’s real. As he squeezed more, tightening his grip, he saw her wince. Although feeling hazy, he realized that it was no one else but them in the huge living room. Calling out her name, he felt the authority which he hadn’t felt for long. And all to sudden an urge made its way up his spine, taking control of his nerves, making him move almost involuntary. She tried to back away but his grip was too tight that she could only feel a pain which was nothing near pleasurable.

Feeling more uncomfortable as Yoosung got near her face, she said sharply, ‘‘Yoosung!’’ but he wouldn’t listen because the power was more superior than her pleads.

Yoosung shifted his hands up on her wrists and pulled them behind him making her lurch forward toward him. Now their noses were touching and breaths almost mixing. This time she didn’t try to move away but instead stated firmly, ‘‘Yoosung. I am not the one you’re thinking about. Let me go right now.’’

 _Oh, how wrong she was_ he chuckled as he wondered how can she mange to be this cute and innocent. That’s exactly why he liked her. Her cute, innocent and pure image sent his heart ablaze. Somewhere along the way he fantasized about so many things he couldn’t admit to her, because he imagined he would paint her himself, with action and not words.

Seeing how Yoosung was occupied in his world not listening to a word of hers, she was determined to headbutt him with all she had. She would’ve loved to use some judo moves she learnt from Jaehee, but seeing how she couldn’t move her upper extremities, she only hoped the headbutt would wake him up from his illusion.

She moved her head to the side and inhaled sharply preparing to give him one last warning before her attack. As she was about to form her words, she felt cold lips pressed against her exposed collarbone. Yoosung gave that spot a wet kiss which caused her to gasp.

Enough is enough, under the influence or not, she got to put a stop to this. But before she could do anything, Yoosung loosened his grasp around her wrists.

She looked at him and saw his face contorted in confusion. ‘‘Yoosung?’’ she raises a question but Yoosung only brought a hand to his mouth and stands up trying to find something in panic. Making many guesses and Yoosung denying each one furiously, she finally guessed right. ‘‘Are you perhaps sick?’’ she raised her voice, ‘‘Like… right now?!’’ and then looked down at the untainted bright furniture that took her and Jumin 4 months to decide on.

Brushing off this thought she focused on Yoosung again, and saw him nod repeatedly. He entered a room which seemed like a bedroom. But he didn’t have time to think much, he just needed the bathroom before he embarrassed himself even more. She showed him the way and wanted to follow in to help, but he refused. This was not the thing he wanted to show her.

The only one calm was the cat, who was relaxing on the soft surface before the night view. MC sat down next to Elizabeth 3rd. She looked at her wrists and started to think about all the events that occurred during the short period.

Touching her collarbone, she analyzed his words and actions. A thought managed to form in her mind,

_What if the one he’s talking about is… her?_


	4. Woe Is Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oppa (오빠): Females to older males.

Despite it being summer, it was a gloomy cold night. Chilly breeze managed to make Yoosung shiver as he observed some people singing and shouting at the sidewalk near a park.

‘Bothersome.’ He thought as continued watching those drunkards that stumbled at each step they took. Their sight was no surprise as he always saw students around this area near his apartment. As nothing picked up his interest, he started to walk faster to get home.

His mind wandered back to when he woke up from his bold adventure from earlier. The room which was not his, but the couple that he did not wish well, made his already throbbing head hurt more. Pictures of them were hanging around and he wished to burn them all. He stood up and looked at the bed, contorting his face in loathing he looked around.

Not long after, he noticed his attention radar peak up at two sounds. Whispers turned it voices that was easy to filter as he got closer to the door.

‘‘Jumin’’ she sounded cheerful saying another man’s name, though it was not new for Yoosung, ‘‘Yoosung is sleeping, don’t you dare-’’ she was interrupted by Jumin as he uttered a quick _hmm_. Yoosung pressed his ear closer to the door, but, there was nothing.

Silence.

Yoosung got ready to fling the door open. Thus, he wrapped his fingers around the handle and opened the door.

What he saw made him feel paralyzed. He couldn’t move his body, or take his eyes off the two couple who were kissing each other passionately. Jumin had his hands around her waist, pressed her to his body, and she held his face so dearly while kissing him deeply.

Yoosung’s body that wouldn’t move suddenly wanted to escape. He shivered as Jumin’s eyes landed on him, piercing right through him sending a message. This time, Yoosung was shaking in anger but to control himself he clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white so that the pain would transfer to his palm.

When Jumin stopped in his movements, it wasn’t long before MC noticed and turned to look at Yoosung. Her embarrassed voice called out his name ‘‘Yoosung…’’

‘‘Yoosung’’

‘‘Yoosung?’’

‘‘Yoosung! Oppa!’’

The clouds before his eyes vanished and he noticed a young girl with short black hair waving her hand in front of him. Yoosung was back to the present and he was not pleased with what he saw before him.

‘‘Who are you?’’ he spat out.

‘‘I’m Minju! The girl two doors away?’’

‘‘Don’t know her.’’ He tried to get past her to his apartment door but she blocked his way.

Minju giggled at his words, ‘‘You seem different than usual today.’’ She grabbed his hands and guided him to her apartment. ‘‘Did you forget about me? Maybe it’s because I’ve changed my style. I used to have dark brown hair with highlights, and usually I wear glasses but today was some party so… Rings a bell?’’

Yoosung still doesn’t remember, and just sighs at the inconvenience. He tried to get done with it quickly, ‘‘So what is it that you want?’’

Minju presses her lips together and tries to build up her courage.

‘‘I don’t have all night.’’ Yoosung declares.

At his words, she quickly lets out her request. ‘‘Ah... uhm... you don’t seem to be in a good mood, so how about we have something to drink? I’ve always wanted to ask you, but you have always tended to go past me.’’

A sudden curiosity lit up in Yoosung. He observes how her breathing has gotten faster, how she is biting her lips in hopes for a positive answer and how she is slightly dragging him inside. He allowed himself in thinking maybe he does need a night out of the ordinary.

Minju was overjoyed. She brought a few cans of beer and some soju bottles as soon as they got in, and placed them on the table. She sat on the chair next to Yoosung as she started to pour a mixture of these two beverages.

‘‘I learned this from some of my friends. You’ll definitely like the taste!’’ She handed the drink to Yoosung and watched him in anticipation. Yoosung tasted it first, and then without much reaction continued to empty the glass.

They both had few of these glasses before Yoosung decides he need to get home. He couldn’t get MC out of his head and it started to feel more annoying as Minju didn’t take her eyes off him ever since they sat down.

As soon as Yoosung stood up to go out, Minju called out his name and stood up as well. She took hold on the neckline of his t-shirt and pulled him down to have him crash his lips with hers. Yoosung held her shoulder and pushed her away in displeasure.

Minju slips her arm up to his forearm, ‘‘What’s with the frown?’’ With her other hand, she takes hold of Yoosung’s free hand. ‘‘Oppa… I’ve liked you for so long, but even now you seem to be thinking about someone else.’’ She placed his hand on top of her chest, gradually moving it down so that he can cup her breast.

She leans forward once again and kisses him longer, desperate for more. Yoosung lets go of the tension in his body and closes his eyes. He mouths the words, ‘whatever’ and pushes her down on the sofa only to kiss her roughly.

It doesn’t take long for her to cry in pleasure as Yoosung’s hands move up and down her body. She slightly pushes him back to take out a condom from the drawer next to her. Yoosung takes it and looks at her. She nods her head and a mischievous smile appears on his lips. He reaches out for his jacket and takes out something from the pocket.

He throws it at Minju, ‘‘Wear it’’, and at first, she is surprised, then confused but soon enough naughtiness is flickering in her eyes.

~

MC sighs as she sits beside Jumin on the bed. He was reading the new edition of ‘Book of Black Magic’, but placed it on the bed table as he saw his beloved restless. He held her hand showing his worry as he waited for her to speak.

She shifted herself to look at him and spoke, ‘‘I’m already stressed as it is, but now I feel like work is just pilling up.’’ She knitted her brows and looked at him, ‘‘So honey, don’t joke with me, okay? Did you take it?’’

Jumin raised his eyebrows not knowing what she is referring to, ‘‘Did I take what?’’

She lets go of her serious expression, ‘‘You know, my new underwear! Those black and red laced panties that I showed you yesterday. I was so happy to find something so comfortable, sexy and of our taste, with my own effort at the perfect price, but now it’s nowhere to be found.’’

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance and Jumin couldn’t hold back his chuckle. He coughed away his amusement as he saw MC sending him a death glare, ‘‘Ah sorry.’’ Jumin managed to look at her without laughing, ‘‘I didn’t take them. I would rather see you _in_ them than taking them for myself, don’t you think?’’

MC nodded in agreement and Jumin continued, ‘‘I want you to relax so how about I tell the maid to search for it specifically?’’

‘‘Um, no thanks. If she finds them I don’t think I’ll be able to face her probably.’’

Jumin lets out his laughter as he couldn’t hold it back anymore because of his dears’ cuteness. She joined him and giggled, ‘‘I’m going to look for them myself.’’ Moving closer to him she says with interest, ‘‘So anything interesting you found in the new edition?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in 2 days.


	5. Cambiare

Everyone was out in the hall, even Elizabeth the 3rd was watching from her favorite spot on the sofa. Yoosung scratched his head as he tried to say his goodbyes to MC, but she was insisting for him to stay the night.

‘‘Yoosung, it’s too late now, how about you sleep in the guest room? There’s even a room on the other floor.’’ Jumin agreed with his partner by nodding.

But for Yoosung each passing second with them was another form of suffering, ‘‘No, I’ve caused you enough troubles. I should get going.’’

‘‘At least let a driver drive you back.’’ Jumin adds.

‘‘It’s fine.’’ Yoosung replies almost too quickly.

Their short conversation ended with an awkward aftertaste. Thus Yoosung decided it was time to leave, but before going he wanted to check something.

He started with a shy laugh, ‘‘Zen always tell me not to drink because I’m always hard to handle. I don’t remember much, but I hope I didn’t cause you any trouble…’’

While waiting for her answer Yoosung sensed she felt a little uneasy. She cast a quick glance toward Jumin, and then smiled back at Yoosung and he could tell what she was about to say.

‘‘Oh no, not at all.’’

Yoosung’s heart sunk at those words and her blank expression. A bitter feeling started to grow inside him. He swallowed sharply, trying to swallow his feelings as well, ‘‘I-I see…’’

He opened the door with his mind dark and muddled, and stepped out with eyes shut.

This time when he opened his eyes, he saw Minju beneath him – panting and sweating. Her hands were holding onto Yoosung’s arms, and her nails were digging in his skin displaying her pleasure.

Yoosung closed his eyes once again and thought back at the event. Why didn’t MC say anything? Was she shy or ashamed? Did she keep it a secret from Jumin? If so, does it mean she might also have feelings for Yoosung?

As all kind of thoughts ran through his mind, Yoosung thrusted into Minju harder. Sometimes out of anger and sometimes out of his greediness to steal his love from Jumin’s grasp.

’’Y-Yoosun- Ah-’’ Minju cried with delight, breaking Yoosung’s imagination of someone else.

Yoosung said bitterly through his gritted teeth, ‘‘Don’t.’’ But Minju didn’t hear anything as the room was already filled with echoes of her desire.

However, it interrupted with Yoosung’s visualization of his long love. The suppressed voice, almost a moan, that he heard at the penthouse made him go crazy. Her clothes to be shattered, lovely locks to be messy, silky skin to go sweaty, calm voice to cry and scream, and steady breathing to start panting – all for him and only him – just imagining it made his insides burn with want.

But Minju’s continuous cries and screams mixing up in his head only left an awful taste. He gave her a last warning, ‘‘Shut up.’’ That was the last bit of consideration left in Yoosung as he placed his hand over her mouth. Minju didn’t comprehend what was going on and just thought of it as a part of their love making. Yoosung though, pressed his hand harder on her mouth making it difficult to not only let her voice out, but making it hard for her to breathe too.

Yoosung shut his eyes and smiled dreaming about someone else. But his harsh thrusts rocked both of them back and forth, sometimes making his hand to press up on her nose. Minju shot her eyes open to try to signal Yoosung, but seeing he’s in a world of his own she brought her hands on his arm and hand that was making her struggle. Minju was feeling suffocated, by the pressure caused by the hand and by Yoosung’s weight further deepening inside her.

Her voice was muffled and through eyes visible tears ran down. She was so close to coming but this was not how she wished for it to be. She was scratching his arm and digging her nails on his skin to get him to notice. Yoosung curled his fingers with his nails digging on her cheek, and within the seconds he found his release as he collapsed on her.

Minju pushed away his hand and started to suck in all the air that she could. Yoosung got off her and got rid of the condom. Minju looked up at him, still breathless and unsatisfied as he opened the apartment door and shut it behind him, leaving nothing but pitch black darkness.

-

Morning sun was glistening in from the windows making the rays bounce as they made their paradise shine even more. Those used to mornings like these were sitting side by side on the sofa. MC was scrolling on her phone looking at the city’s different shops while Jumin was eyeing the schedule he has for today’s meetings.

Jumin hears a soft sigh and he places his phone away to look at the source.

‘‘What is it, dear?’’ he asks.

MC looks up at him and smiles, ‘‘Nothing really… I wish we could go shopping together.’’

‘‘Should I cancel my meetings?’’

She sits straight up in joy at his words, ‘‘You can?’’

A goofy smile appears on Jumin’s lips, ‘‘I see my wife is getting greedy.’’

She puffs her cheeks in annoyance, ‘‘I’m not your wife just yet, mister. As your fiancé, I have the right to be greedy.’’

Jumin chuckles slightly as he looks lovingly at his soulmate. How did he end up finding someone so amazing? He takes both of his hands and pinches her soft cheeks. ‘‘Alright, my soon-to-be-wife, as my _everything_ you have the right to be so much greedier than you are. Remember I told you to place yourself above everything else and even me, right?’’

She places her hands on top of his hands and moves them to her lap. With a soft expression and smile she says, ‘‘And the same applies to you, Jumin.’’

Jumin would never place himself over her but knowing that arguing about this would lead to nothing he just nods tenderly.

Going back to the matter at hand, MC tells Jumin to go to the office, ‘‘I’m going to practice being a more dutiful wife so before I change my mind you should take care of your work. Besides, I can always ask someone else to hang out with me. Err… that is if they have time.’’

‘‘About that,’’ Jumin is careful to form his words, ‘‘you shouldn’t hang out with Yoosung.’’ Maybe not that careful because MC immediately raises her eyebrows.

Though soon a cheeky grin is on her, ‘‘Is Han Jumin perhaps jealous?’’

Not denying the truth Jumin utters, ‘‘Yes. Especially after you told me about what happened last night.’’

‘‘Oh.’’ She remembers about the events of Yoosung’s drunk night. She told Jumin everything as soon as he came back from work because he noticed how she was deep in thought. One thing led to another and it caused them to make out in need for each other, mostly because Jumin wanted to remind her of his taste.

She smiles remembering all that, ‘‘You know, you’re cute when you’re jealous.’’

‘‘…Cute? Do you want me to be jealous all the time?’’

She laughs looking how serious Jumin is, ‘‘Not really. Then that would mean you don’t trust me.’’

Understanding what she means Jumin nods.

Trying to ease this jealousy she tells him, ‘‘Yoosung doesn’t even remember anything, and I’m sure he likes someone else. Also, these kinds of things happen sometimes, I mean even I with Zen–’’ She pauses realizing where she was going, and stands up as she mutters, ‘‘Oops…’’ well there goes trying to ease his jealousy.

Jumin stands up as well and repeats her words, ‘‘Oopssss?’’

A nervous laugh escapes her as she backs away, ‘‘Well it was when we fought, so I had a lot to drink and I was basically a nuisance to Zen.’’

Narrowing his eyes, he questions, ‘‘Were you only a nuisance or did something else happen?’’

Playing innocent, she brings her finger to her cheek and tilts her head, ‘‘Hmm I wonder… did something happen or not?’’

Jumin tries to reach for her but she backs away as she giggles. Jumin calls for her as she tries to escape him, ‘‘Honey, come here.’’

‘‘Try to catch me, Jumin. Maybe I’ll remember?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't post the chapter within 2 days... stuff happened. Maybe I should write shorter chapters to post more quickly hmm. Next chapter is already in mind, just gotta type it down^^ But here it is! Istg I can write 20 pages of pure fluff with Jumin just talking and cuddling. I wanna write a loving Jumin fic but at the same time I wanna finish this first. // Btw how funny would it be if MC's last dialouge would be 'cash me outside howbow dah' lmaooo


	6. Clouds

Sweet laughter was heard on the other line, ‘‘You always say the right things to make me relax.’’ It was Jaehee. She was nervous about meeting an important client to extend her business.

‘‘Sorry about leaving you on this quest by yourself!’’ Jaehee was apologizing about not being able to accompany MC to bring a special customized coffee blend by an acquaintance.

‘‘It’s fine, Jaehee. I planned to go out today, so coming to a new place and helping you is a win-win to me!’’ looking around MC spoke again, ‘‘But where’s the place? Either I’m bad at locations or it’s well hidden.’’

With a pondering sigh Jaehee replies, ‘‘Actually, I’m not that sure either. I haven’t been to their café, though I did hear it’s quite impossible to find.’’ Hearing nothing back but then a disbelieved groan, Jaehee giggled, ‘‘Just kidding! They told me it’s deep in the town but if you write the address on your GPS you’ll find it. Try asking the locals, maybe they’ll know the location.’’

In agreement, she started to walk trying to find any locals, but it seems like the heat has scared people from coming out.

Not soon after, Jaehee had to say goodbye as her client had arrived, thus after saying their goodbyes MC typed in the address on her phone. It was a 30-minute walk from where she was. There was about 4 ways to get there by passing through the small alleys.

Collecting all of her energy and being determined to find it on her own she started to walk at top speed. It was a hot day but thankfully a few times the cold breeze canceled the heat.

As she kept walking, she started to feel more confident. Looking at the GPS she saw a shortcut that would reduce the walking time with 10 minutes.

‘‘Let’s go!’’ with a cheerful hum she entered the empty alleyway. It would be a path anyone would be careful to take, but because it was summer and bright so it didn’t look that harmful… or? Whatever the case, the young lady kept walking in hopes to arrive faster to her destination.

As she walked, she sensed another presence. Looking back, she saw a tall and muscular man just a few steps behind. She didn’t feel any threat but the long scar on his arm made her slightly scared. Looking straight ahead she tried to distract her by thinking about Jumin. She took out her phone in hopes of calling him but just then the man from behind called her.

‘‘Excuse me.’’

He didn’t sound so scary but the situation still felt intimidating. She tried to blow out her tension and tried to not judge a person before knowing them.

Bringing forth a polite smile she turned to look at him. ‘‘Yes?’’

‘‘Give me your money.’’

Dumbfounded by his sudden words and after blinking a few times, the only thing she could get out was, ‘‘What?’’

The man twice her size spoke again trying to sound more threatening this time, ‘‘Your money! Give me everything you’re carrying. You probably have more than enough being the girlfriend of the corporate heir.’’

She was confused at first while trying to grasp what was happening, but thinking about it more and more rage started to build. Not only is he taking advantage of her being alone, but is also dragging her significant other into this. Not waiting a second more she dialed to call the police.

The man realized her intentions and grabbed the phone by force. He threw it at a nearby wall so hard that the screen shattered.

She gasped but quickly straightened herself, ‘‘Your petty tricks won’t work on me. The police will be here soon.’’ She knew it would only aggravate him more but as he took steps closer to her, she couldn’t stay quiet. She looked around to see any escape routes but the alleyway was either covered with walls or with vacant shops. The way back was close but the man was blocking it and any chances of a passerby appearing is not that much, still she prayed for someone to come and distract this man.

As if the heavens had listened to her, she heard some rushed footsteps and then a frightened voice calling out her name. Both the man and she looks at the one calling her, and her eyes widens seeing someone so unexpected. ‘‘Yoosung?!’’

Yoosung shouts at the man, ‘‘Stand back and let her go!’’

The man snickered at his words as if what obligation did he have to follow Yoosung’s weak order.

Taking it to her advantage, MC kicked the man’s knee harshly from the back causing him to fall. She then ran over to Yoosung and Yoosung immediately put his hands on her shoulders.

‘‘Are you okay?’’ he asked and she nodded. She told him that they should run but Yoosung’s eyes were focused somewhere else. The man had risen and he was hovering behind her. Yoosung quickly pushed her behind him to shield her from an upcoming attack.

And he did protect her as the man’s steel like hands knocked Yoosung’s jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Yoosung is my weak boi willing to give up his life and I just- sobs


	7. Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are aware that this is tagged as Yandere and what that means. Enjoy!

The man had risen and he was hovering behind her. Yoosung quickly pushed her behind him to shield her from an upcoming attack. And he did protect her as the man’s steel like hands knocked Yoosung’s jaw.

‘‘Yoosung!’’ she shouted his name and ran over to where Yoosung had fallen. Yoosung groaned in pain as he massaged his jawline and she placed her hand over his looking worried. They both glared at the one who caused this.

Unexpectedly they noticed how their harasser started to look around with fear in his eyes. Realizing what it was MC huffed a scornful laugh and looked straight in his eyes. ‘‘I told you the police will come. You still have time to run off and get out of my sight.’’

The man looked troubled looking at both her and Yoosung, but decided to run away.

MC fell back on her butt. With the support of her hands she straightened her back and neck. Looking up at sky she sighed so heavily as if she has been holding her breath for the past hour. Relaxing her body, she looked at Yoosung.

He had a kind smile on him. With his warm voice, he said ‘‘You did good.’’

Pressing her lips in a firm line and sensing her eyes stinging, she nodded.

-

Yoosung was beaming at the little cutie that was walking beside him. It took a lot from him to convince her to go to his apartment. His house was the closet from where they were and Yoosung had something very important to do.

‘‘You’re so stubborn.’’ He said. She looked at him curiously and he continued, ‘‘How could you not get scared but instead bluff about the police?’’

She giggled understanding what he was referring to, ‘‘Of course I was scared! But I was determined to get us out of there safely. Luckily, we could hear the police sirens and I saw my chance!’’ She took up her hands so they were visible to their eyes, ‘‘My hands were shaking so much back then.’’

Yoosung quickly said in a low voice, ‘‘I would never let you get hurt.’’

Unsure of if Yoosung said something she looks at his face. His serious expression changes to a smiling one. At that she just returned the smile.

As soon as they stood outside his apartment she urged him to go inside and quickly finish whatever he had to do. Since they decided to go to repair her phone together and then head to the C&R building she saw no need to enter, ‘‘I’ll be right outside your door.’’

Yoosung thought about it for a few seconds but agreed with her, ‘‘I’ll be right back!’’ With that he stepped inside his apartment and almost closed his door.

MC leaned on the wall and looked at her broken phone. Her mind went to how Jumin would react when he’ll learn about his. At first, he’ll probably hug her so tightly like his life depended on it, but later he would scold her for not listening to him about the bodyguards.

She is still confused about how that man knew about who she was. Reporters may report about Jumin’s life from time to time but there haven’t been any pictures of her published since the RFA party. Trying to make sense of the situation she thought maybe some old pictures resurfaced as their wedding was announced. Either way, the only thing she wanted to do now was be next to her love.

While lost in her thoughts she heard a light voice. MC was startled by a sudden intruder but was calmed down by seeing a harmless girl. She was holding onto a suitcase and a bag as she looked at MC.

‘‘Hello. I’m the next-door neighbor. Do you know Yoosung?’’

MC answered her by nodding and while smiling slightly she wondered to herself, _is this the girl Yoosung perhaps has a crush on?_

‘‘I’m Minju. Um… Please give this to him.’’ Minju handed a blue bag.

MC took it and she wanted to ask Minju about her relationship with Yoosung, but Minju’s expression said otherwise – that not to ask her anything. Minju started to walk past her with her suitcase tagging along. After a few long steps, she stopped and looked back at MC.

She hesitated before speaking but eventually got her words out, ‘‘Yoosung… he is not how he appears to be. Be cautious.’’

MC tilted her head wondering if Minju is talking about the wrong person. How could anyone tell someone to be cautious of the Yoosung she knows? MC even felt like laughing because the comment was so sudden and unbelievable. But the sad expression that Minju wore told another story. Bowing slightly one last time, Minju went her way leaving room for no comment.

‘‘Many strange things keep happening today…’’ MC muttered to herself as she looked up at the sky. The bright day was about to get dark and gloomy with rainy clouds. Thinking back at the words of the girl whom she briefly met, MC pondered about during what circumstances could she have met Yoosung to say those words. Then she suddenly remembered the bag Minju handed to her.

_What could be in the bag,_ a sudden thought pops up.

She knows she shouldn’t look at others stuff but with everything going on she couldn’t calm her curiosity and wanted to check if the bag was safe.

She looked back at the door and Yoosung still hadn’t come out. Slowly but she opened the bag and what she saw almost made her collapse on the ground. She took out the panties she cried about not finding just some days ago. She thought maybe her mind is jumping to conclusions. Probably Minju bought the same one? But even if she did, what’s the meaning of giving them to Yoosung?

Examining them she focused on the part that would tell her if these belong to her or not. She traced her thumb over a tiny mark. Until the last moment she had a tiny bit of hope, but that vanished when she looked at the first letter of her name that was sewed by her.

Her body was still in shock as she didn’t know what to do now.  Her brain started to think about many things. _There’s no way Yoosung could have taken them, but why are they here and why is Minju giving them to Yoosung? They disappeared on the night he stayed so it must be him. Wait a moment… how did Yoosung even find her today? Surely, many people can go to that part of town but not many people take the alleyway she took. And for him to appear the same time as she was in trouble is too much even for a coincidence._

Her voice got caught in her throat as she felt a presence behind her back. She wanted to turn around and ask him to prove her wrong but the fear of being right weighted more.

‘‘I was thinking it was a strange day, my day was going too good and I was feeling so happy’’ Yoosung started to mutter, ‘‘I’m sorry that you had to find out this way, but trust me, you have always been on my mind, my love.’’

‘‘My… wha-!’’ as she blurts out the words Yoosung covers her mouth with a wet cloth by pressing it up her nose.

She drops everything she holds and struggles to get off his hand. He carefully drags her inside the apartment while she tries to escape his hold. After a few quick minutes of struggle her grips gradually start to get weaker as unconsciousness takes over. She catches a glimpse of Yoosung’s face. His eyes seemed shadowed dark and smile was plastered on him as he seemed to mouth the words, ‘‘I love you.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Yoosung is my also my strong boi willing to do anything for his love... *shivers*


	8. To Have the One

Finally, she is right before his eyes; reachable and _real_. This is not his imagination because even if his imaginations were quite vivid, they were not anything near this. In his dreams, he couldn’t feel her breath against his skin nor could he carefully with his fingertips brush her bangs off her face.

Yoosung wanted to trace every corner and remember each touch but he controlled himself. Instead he reached down to her hand which he held dearly. He always wanted to hold her hand; in private and in front of everyone. Because of some issues he couldn’t, but now he knows that they finally can.

Upon rubbing her hand with his thumb, he felt a ring on one of her fingers. It was on her ring finger that her captor gave her. Oh, how Jumin manipulated her to be with him. But now that she is with Yoosung, he can finally cure her.

She can be free with him.

Yoosung wanted to free her from the ring but he started to hear words of consciousness. He moved his hand back up to her face, feeling her soft skin to move slightly, then he moved his hand down to her neck – massaging it slightly.

Did he want her to wake up? He could do anything for the pretty image before him. He wanted to stop the time so he could look at her like this endlessly. He wrapped his hand around her neck. She’s so fragile under his touch, if he just slightly pressed it, would she break and be with him and only with him?

He noticed her eyes starting to open. It was the right time for the drug to wear off as he counted it to not last more than an hour. Yoosung was more than happy for her to wake up and give her the best surprise. Though he knew that she still might be affected by living with that person, so he had to tie her legs and arms making her unable to move. There’s no way he can let go off her now when they can finally be together.

MC slowly opened her eyes, still feeling a bit drowsy and unable to form an image.

‘‘Jum-’’ she almost calls out the name she thinks is in front of her, or maybe it was her mind making up an image of whom she wanted to see the most. Though soon her vision got corrected and she could see clearly.

It was the blond she last saw, ‘‘…Yoosung?’’

-

As soon as Jumin could take a breather from work, he took out his phone. There he saw his dear had sent him a message some while ago. Naturally a smile formed on his lips and he felt relaxed seeing the name of his love.

With a message, she had attached a picture. It was a picture of her; camera an armlength away, angled from the upside showing her outfit. Bright sun was highlighting her best features and her dress outlined her flawless curves.

The message read: _Future Mrs. Han is on a mission. Will be tired but expects to see equally tired Mr. Han at home. Hopefully we both will succeed with our missions and then we can cuddle._

Jumin immediately wrote down his reply: _You look beautiful as always._ According to Jumin, each time he sees her, she gets lovelier than the last time he saw her. He wrote the next words coated in honey, grinning wide knowing that his dear will most likely giggle.

_Future? You were Mrs. Han to me the moment we shared our mutual feelings. So, Mrs. Han of my heart, I expect the same but with more intense cuddling, possibly falling to sleep in each other’s embrace. If the cuddling takes another steamy turn – that would be nice too._

A knock is heard as Jumin types and the voice behind the door tells him about his meeting is about to start. He looks back at his message and sees it’s still unread. Fixing his tie and straightening his back he stands up and starts to walk toward the door. He sends another message one last time before putting it in his pocket.

_Last meeting now. Miss you. See you at home, my love._

_~_

After coming out from the meeting Jumin could finally go home. He took out his phone expecting sweet messages from his love, but there was nothing. She hadn’t even read any of his messages.

She might be busy, he thought, but he still tried to call her.

No answer.

He tried calling once again.

No answer yet again.

As he was unable to get rid of his uneasiness, he logged into the messenger. He entered a chatroom hoping for someone to log in, and in that moment Seven came on.

_Hello, Luciel._ Jumin wrote. But wasting no time he went right to his question. _Have you talked to MC?_

_Why? Haven’t talked to the love of your life for the past 2 minutes?_ joked Seven.

_Well,_ Jumin started to type, _I haven’t talked to her since this morning and she isn’t answering any of my calls._

Jaehee Kang _has entered the chatroom._

Jaehee who suddenly logged in wrote, _If you’re talking about MC then I talked to her this morning._

Seven got the chance to say a word or two to Jumin. _Aha! So maybe our trust fund kid did something? What did you do, Jumin?_

If Jumin had a habit of rolling his eyes, this would be the moment he’d had rolled them multiple times.

Thinking back at the message she sent this morning, there’s no way he could have done something to upset her. In fact, they haven’t argued for the last couple of days. Jumin is sure about that as he’s a man to keep track of anything that disturbs their life.

As Jumin was about to write his reply, Jaehee managed to write before him.

_I don’t think so because she was in a good mood this morning. She went to this place to grab some stuff for me… she should have been done some hour ago though. I’ll try calling her!_

Jaehee Kang _has left the chatroom._

Yoosung⋆ _has entered the chatroom._

Seven getting a bit worried as well went ahead to try contacting MC. _I’ll try messaging her too. Brb._

Jumin saw Yoosung has entered, and he got this feeling that maybe Yoosung may know something about MC. He typed his name, _Yoosung._

_Yes?_ was Yoosungs reply.

_Have you talked to MC? I can’t seem to reach her and it’s worrying me._

_No, I haven’t._

Not satisfied with the answer Jumin pressed further, _Really?_

Jaehee Kang _has entered the chatroom._

_Hello Yoosung. It’s been a while!_ Jaehee wrote first. Soon enough she wrote the results of her call, _I tried calling her but it says she is unreachable. Therefore, I called the café owner that she was supposed to go to._

Café owner? Yoosung thought. He completely forgot about him.

Should he get out of the messenger? Or maybe come up with an excuse? He should probably speak before Jaehee does!

But what if the owner didn’t see him? Yoosung took the chance and waited for Jaehee.

Jaehee continued _, He said that MC was there but left immediately. It was about 3 hours ago._

Jumin wrote wasting no time, _I’ll contact the police and the media._

Yoosung typed immediately as well, _I don’t think that’s a good idea._

Jumin narrows his eyes. She could be possibly harmed or kidnapped and he’s not supposed to do anything? If possible, he’ll tell everyone to search around the whole country.

Jaehee joined in, _I agree with Yoosung. Now is not the time to tell the world if anything has happened. MC is a strong and independent woman. Also, your wedding is soon. If you report her missing now… everyone will think she left because she doesn’t want to marry. So please, think carefully. It’s not good for your image, your company or MC’s._

Seven came back and wrote, _I tried contacting her too but there’s nothing. It seems to me her phone is shut, maybe the battery died or it’s broke. Jumin, if you’re that worried I’ll try looking for her. Just don’t do anything rash! Jaehee, I’m going to call you soon to ask for some details._

With that Seven and Jaehee left the chatroom.

Jumin gripped his phone tightly with frustration. Being born as him comes with it positives and negatives. He has the power to do everything for her, but at the same time, that same power is stopping him. He sometimes thinks she’d be better without him, that she deserves so much more – so much more freedom, so much more love – but she has told him multiple times how they both deserve each other equally and how happy she is every day. Therefore, her leaving him so suddenly is unimaginable.

But the fear of losing his only love is something that always stays in his heart. And now that no one can contact her, his fears are only getting worse.

Jumin hears his notification tone and sees that Yoosung wrote something.

..

..

..

_Don’t think too much. I know that she is **safe and happy**._

Yoosung⋆ _has left the chatroom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think it's considered a spoiler but, just wanna say that there may be some non-con stuff, but not rape!


End file.
